A New Beginning
by MysteryRiddle
Summary: Kronos doesn't try to kill Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Instead, he invokes his power and sends them back to Percy's first time at Camp Half-Blood. With the knowledge of the future, the three will attempt to fix the mistakes that were made.
1. Nightmare

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND ALL OTHER ASSOCIATES.**

* * *

Dracanae, empousa, telekhines, and other various monsters were being slaughtered. Golden ichor dust exploded left and right as they were sent back to Tartarus. But, sadly, for every death another two monsters appeared in the others place. This did nothing to help the demigods who were currently fighting them.

"Damn monsters! They keep coming. We need reinforcements or they're going to overwhelm us!" Thalia was currently fighting them off with her spear, long since abandoning her bow for the close ranged weapon.

The last of Nico's undead soldiers sank into the ground just as Nico himself beheaded another monster. "They're all either dead, injured, or on the other bridge. We're going to need a plan if we're going to get the fuck out."

Percy could tell they were waiting for his solution. "Hey, I'm only good at fighting and swimming. I don't do strategy," the son of the sea god replied as Riptide sliced through multiple monsters. "That's Annabeth's job, and you know she's in the infirmary."

The three half-bloods of the eldest gods were back to back fighting off the endless hordes. They had been somehow pushed back onto another bridge, and now they were by themselves. Originally, they were using their powers in turns, but they knew it took time to gather the strength for their powers. Besides the fact that they didn't have enough strength left, it would be a death wish if they stopped fighting, as they would be quickly overpowered.

Nico had a nasty gash on his arm and Thalia's face was covered in blood. Percy was unscathed, but was rapidly tiring. They all knew they couldn't last much longer. At least they would go down proudly, and not by something completely humiliating.

"Argh! Get off of me damn bastard!" As Percy was fighting one to the left, another dracaena had snuck in from the right and nearly impaled him in his Achilles heel that was located on opposite his navel. His eyes widened. "How do they know it's there?" he whispered to Thalia and Nico as he drove his sword through the dracaena's chest.

"I don't know, but it's not going to matter much anymore. They are wearing me out. We probably aren't going to survive any longer." Her voice was filled with both despair and acceptance.

"Hang in there, you guys. We will find a way out of here I swear!" Percy was starting to get desperate. He didn't want to die, but he only wanted to go if Kronos and his minions went down with him.

"Percy, you can't help everybody, no matter how hard you try. The inevitable will happen when it happens. The Fates have already written our course and if it ends here then so be it," Nico, surprisingly, replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "When did you get so philosophical?"

Nico smirked. "My father spouts stuff like that all the time. I had to pick it up somewhere. Anyways, we have to keep fighting."

They kept battling on, pushing their already strained limits. They were pushed tighter together and there blades were harder to wield in the compact space. The monsters became even more deadly attacked with renewed force. It was going to end soon.

Just as all seemed lost, it appeared. The supernova light that appeared when an immortal being appeared into existence. They shut their eyes, weapons still out, claws raking against their skin.

The light seemed to last a lifetime until it faded. Percy edged his open. They were still on the bridge, which was swaying ominously on its last cables. But there were no more monsters. The road still had lingerings of the gold dust. It was completely empty except for the three demigods. The god who apparently saved them was no where in sight.

"You guys okay," he managed to croak out from his dry throat.

"Yeah, but my arm doesn't look so good." Nico was sitting on the ground, cradling his blood soaked arm. Nico tore off his shirt and fastened it into a tourniquet.

"I feel dizzy, but I'll make it too." Thalia wiped some of the blood off her face. The cuts on her face had stopped bleeding. "Do any of you have some ambrosia or nectar?"

Nico shook his head. "If I did I would probably used already anyways. Do any of you know what just happened?"

"No, but they just saved our skin. Someone must have owed a big debt to do all this."

"Quite the opposite, Perseus Jackson."

The only people that called him by his real name were his enemies and his father, and that definitely wasn't his dad. Percy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Percy jumped to his feet, his cousins immediately following suit.

"Kronos."

In all his evil glory was indeed the Titan lord of time. Well, not really because he was in Luke Castellan's body. He looked exactly the same as he had four years ago, except for his eyes. The irises were a molten gold instead of the dull blue. His massive scythe was hanging loosely from his fingers

"Luke," Thalia breathed taking in his appearance, Nico shot her a look. Even though he had never met Luke, Nico knew that only someone of great power could be responsible for the monster genocide. Percy raised his sword. Instead of the lightning fast movements he usually made, he moved as if he was stuck in gelatin. He should have known that Kronos was just going to be a bastard and just play a game of cat and mouse. "What are you doing here?!" Percy's speech seemed to move at normal speed, or it might just have been just as slow as his physical abilities.

Kronos laughed a cruel and cold laugh. "To finish you off of course. You didn't expect me to come all the way over here and let you live did you? There's also the added bonus of killing my other sons children too."

"Why didn't you just let your little minions kill me?"

"Percy, did you want to die? You just got another chance to kill him! Don't waste it," whispered Thalia urgently, though she knew there were very slim chances of him even getting close to Kronos.

"I don't think that's possible, Thalia. As for why I didn't let them kill you, I like to give the final blow. It's the best part, is it not?" Kronos gave a sadistic grin. "To see the last bit of light disappear from their eyes. Some of the weak ones even begged for mercy. But you won't, will you? You're not going to die like a coward, but as the heroes you seem to see yourselves as."

Nico grimaced in disgust. "Gods, I can't believe your related to us."

"You should be proud. But onto more important matters." Kronos strode forward toward them. Percy uselessly attempted to use his sword to block the titan's approach. Kronos simply plucked Anuklusmos out of Percy's hand and tossed it off the bridge. He did the same to Nico's sword and Thalia's spear. The lord of time didn't know that Thalia still had her hunting knife, Percy's sword returned to him and that Nico always carried a spare Stygian Iron sword because he was rather paranoid.

Percy attempted to move forward, maybe yell at Kronos or stupidly attempt to punch him. It was impossible. He couldn't move a muscle. Time didn't just slow down. Time seemed to freeze completely. The waves that were crashing below had stopped mid-crash. The sounds of a battle in the distance were now silenced, while all the smoke seemed to stop lazily in the sky.

He should have seen this coming. He'd had an ominous feeling throughout the battle that something was going to happen. Of course he knew something horrible was going to occur, he's in a battle for the gods sake. But, it felt different. A nagging suspicion in the back of his head told him that having a tragic death in battle or him somehow absolutely owning Kronos was now completely out of the question.

It seemed as though Percy could still breathe, but that the only thing he could do. Kronos, of course, could move perfectly fine. He tried to flex his fingers and his toes. Nothing. He couldn't even blink! His eyes would have widened if he could have moved them. Thalia and Nico were both having the same difficulties as Percy.

Kronos lips turned up in a smile. "You like my abilities? I perfected them only very recently Sadly, it took a while for me to master, as Luke here was rather weak. Your little half-blood friends helped to ease my frustrations. I had a nice pile of dead bodies by the time I finished this technique."

He moved towards them until he was right in front of Percy's face. Percy wanted nothing more than to reach out and claw his damned face off. He was currently helpless indefinitely, but was unsuccessfully attempting to fight back.

"I have heard that you have a new ability too. It seems as though you also have the Curse of Achilles."

Percy didn't know how he knew of that, and he grew panicked as the titan walked around him. He stopped right behind Percy.

"It's located on your back isn't it. Right _here."_

The bathe in the River Styx seemed to be just a scratch compared to this. Percy was in absolute agony. It felt as though he was being burned alive, while he was being run through with Kronos' scythe and being crushed by some massive monster, all increased one hundred fold. Through the pain he faintly registered that he hadn't been killed, but simply poked. He realized that he regained his ability to move slowly and that he was screaming his head off. Percy was pretty sure that he was currently twitching on the ground right in front of his cousins.

Nico was staring at Percy in absolute horror and Thalia was screaming at Kronos

"You fucking bastard! Stop it you son of a bitch!" She continued cussing at him. She had long since realized that Luke was no longer there, that the only thing left of him was the empty shell that was his body.

Percy's screams slowly died down and his breathing was labored. He was not physically hurt on the outside, but inside he was still in so much pain. Kronos was grinning like the maniac he was. He gave a long, cruel laugh.

"Sadistic bastard," Percy managed to mutter out. There were many other things he wanted to say, mostly insults, but he was it was painful to speak.

Nico had barely heard Percy. "Perce! Are you okay? What happened?!" He sounded as though he was both going to cry and rip something to shreds.

"He pressed my Curse of Achilles spot and now my body hurts. A lot." Percy was pissed that his cousins had to see him like this. He knew for a fact that he couldn't always save them from everything, like Nico had said. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Was that fun? Just one touch and I can apparently have you screaming your lungs out in pain. I had always wondered what happened if I simply pressed on the Achilles heel. I obviously wasn't going to test it out on myself, and when I heard you bathed in the River Styx, I just had to try it out. You know what? I don't think i'm going to kill you just yet. I will get rid of you, but I will not be sending you down to Hades." Kronos seemed to start to radiate some sort of dark aura.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"I made another technique also. You see how I can make time slow down and stop? I took it another step further." The weird aura around Kronos thickened until he was completely encased in it. "The can now turn time. _Back_."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_I could not find any decent time-travel stories that did not involve reading the books, so I made one myself. Kronos was/will be out of character. This will obviously be alternate universe. They will be a little more battle hardened and they like to cuss. Nico's age is bumped up to about fifteen. The other chapters probably won't have anymore Percy torture unless in a flashback. The thing about the Achilles Curse just randomly popped into my head and I just worked it into the story._**


	2. Lost

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND ALL OTHER ASSOCIATES._**

* * *

Percy was aware that he was in the dark for a lengthy period. Not like how if you pass out, you see black then wake up. There was no sound, no color, just blindness for an indistinguishable amount of time. The darkness was beginning to be overpowering. It felt like it suffocating him, twisting his already painful insides until he could take no more. Then a small speck of light appeared.

Percy did not attempt to move forward as he could not see. He also was not sure if he even he had a body, but was just there in his mind, like in demigod dreams. So he just waited for it to come to him.

It came temptingly slow, as if it was enjoying the desperation he felt to find out what it was and how to get out of the void. The dim light filled the room, then places and figures came passing through his minds eye. It came extremely fast, and he could barely tell what he was seeing. There was a flash of dark and gold. Most likely the last glimpse of Kronos he had. A whole bunch of monsters. It was them battling on the bridge. And now there was white and red. That was when he visited his friends in the makeshift infirmary at the hotel. On and on pictures of his past were flying past.

People said that your life passed before your eyes when you died, but Percy could not remember him dying. All he remembered before blacking out was Kronos saying something about not killing them and time. He couldn't remember what else he said, because he had started to wonder how Kronos was going to get rid of him and how Percy would fight his way out of it. He guessed this limbo place was where he ended up. It didn't look like he could fight his way out of this place, either. Percy hoped that Thalia or Nico would remember what he said, because he had a bad feeling that it was important.

Along with the pictures, he swore he could here voices, whispers that were disturbingly familiar. Percy felt like he knew the voices and where they came from, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He heard his name said often with hatred, but once in a while there would be a voice full of love or happiness.

The pictures were slowing down, but it was still difficult to see well. It finally stopped at an overview of Camp Half-Blood. The son of the sea god couldn't tell why it stopped there. It started to flicker quickly, till it was just a blur. It vanished. He was enveloped in the darkness.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes. He quickly registered that he was in a bed in what looked like to be an extremely familiar infirmary. Immediately, he reached for his sword that had reappeared, and brought it out. He was instantly on alert. To him, everything looked nearly identical to Camp Half-Blood infirmary, except for the person he saw in front of him. Kronos stood over him, for some reason still looking like Luke. He had a look of concern on his face, and what might have been fear. But Percy didn't acknowledge any of it, or even think anything of it. All the loosely concealed rage he had contained for years was let loose.

"Ahhh!" Instincts took over and he lunged over the bed he was in. He was going to finally destroy him. Kronos backed up and his eyes widened. They were _blue. _Kronos drew Luke's sword, not his scythe. But he didn't care. Percy needed to end this now while he was surprised. He knew Kronos also had the Curse of Achilles, but he would keep attempting to harm him until he found the spot where the curse was.

He swung his blade, not caring where he was going to hit. Kronos barely managed to block his strike, and he looked like he was straining from the effort of keeping the blade from hitting him. What he said next almost made me drop my sword.

"Chiron! This dude is going psycho on me!" Kronos actually sounded like the real Luke. A panicked, but real Luke.

Percy heard the undeniable sound of hooves across pavement. What was going on? Percy attacked again and successfully disarmed him. He looked frightened and backed away.

"Calm down! I swear, I'm not a monster in disguise or anything! You'll be safe here!"

Percy's sword was poised to strike, yet his rage was dissolving and was overcome by his confusion. He just had to ask. "Why- Why are you acting like this? The last time I saw you, you were all-" He stopped when he saw Chiron.

Percy backed up, looking around and swinging his sword around wildly. His eyes were wide. "Chiron, what's happening?! Why are you here with _him_? Why isn't he dead yet, anyways?" He asked the questions quickly, urgently waiting for an answer that would help him.

Chiron looked worried. "Calm down, child. I do not know what you are talking about."

Percy gaped. "W-What are you talking about? We've been in a war with Kronos for more than a year. It was him that started it all." He pointed towards the blond.

"What in Tartarus are you talking about? I've never met you in my whole life!"

And now the anger was back. "Are you kidding me? Don't try that bullshit! You have been trying to kill me for the past four years. You almost had almost a half dozen times Then, you did that weird time thingy, and now I'm here with you and Chiron. I'm getting really frustrated now."

Chiron decided to intervene before Percy started to attack again. "Luke has been here for about five years, and neither of us have seen you before. Three days ago, a couple of campers found you outside the borders of camp, unconscious. You were with two other children your age. You might know who they are. They're currently in a separate room and they are still out of it."

Percy was getting rather flustered, and even more frustrated by the word. "Wait, you don't know me?" Chiron shook his head slowly, as if explaining something to a baby.

"You were my teacher for more than a year, before I ended up at Camp Half-Blood. I've been here for the past four summers. What in the world is going on?"

Chiron was giving him a look between confusion and pity. "As far as I know, none of that happened. I would like to say that I am well connected with Olympus and would know if something major like that happened. That was probably some product of your imagination while you were unconscious. Though you look eerily similiar to someone I know, I do not remember you."

Percy decided he had to get out of here and find out what was happening. He had to get to Thalia and Nico, who were probably the people he was found with. He needed to fib his way out of here, even if it meant waiting to kill this unthreatening Kronos/Luke for another time. He hoped he was making the right choice, as everybody was acting so different that it was ridiculous.

Percy made himself visibly sag and put on a dejected face. He put his sword back into pen form and put it into his pocket, careful to not let them see. "I don't know what's going on right now, but can I go talk to the kids that you found me with. I think I know them, and they will probably help me find out what is happening. I don't know if this is some crazed dream, or the thing I'm telling you about is, but talking to them will probably help me. Please."

Chiron seemed surprised by the change in mood, but relented. "Okay, but I think they are still out of it. By the way, what is your name?"

But Percy was already out the door towards the other rooms.

The first two rooms Percy passed were empty, but the third had Nico and Thalia. He didn't know why they were separated or so far away, but he didn't really care. At least Percy found them.

He headed over to Nico first, who was the most likely the most prone of the two to not immediately attack him. "Hey, wake up!" Nico wasn't budging an inch, so Percy used another tactic. He uncapped Anuklusmos and used the less dangerous end to poke Nico.

"Argh!" Nico sat up, his eyes wild. His hand was already reaching for the ring on his finger.

"Calm down, Nico. I need to talk to you."

Nico just groggily rose an eyebrow and looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

There was groaning. "Will you guys please shut up? You two are so damn loud." Thalia was squinting at them, still looking half-asleep.

Percy sat at the edge of Nico's bed, his mind going over what he had heard in the other room. "You should get up. It looks like were at Camp Half-Blood according to Chiron."

"Wait, how did we get here? And why are you so worried?"

"I don't know, but everything is wrong. Chiron, he doesn't know me or any of you guys. And Kronos is here, but he looks like a younger Luke with the blue eyes and everything. He was _scared_. He acted so confused, so innocent. It sounded so real, and I knew something wasn't right. We need to get some answers before we do something we are going to regret."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Wait Luke is here? Not the Kronos-Luke but the real one before the Labyrinth?"

Percy shrugged. "He seemed like how he was when I first met him. I didn't actually mention Kronos, as I thought it was him. He wasn't like Kronos at all."

Nico went out on the limb. "Maybe the Gods defeated Kronos, and then they managed to save Luke."

"As much as I would like to believe it, Luke and Kronos were the same person. Killing one would kill the other, no matter how hard they tried. even if that did happen, it doesn't explain why Chiron is so chummy with Luke. Any betrayal to the titans would deal with consequences, especially trying to overtake the gods with direct help from Kronos."

Percy threw up his hands in exasperation. "What's even more is why they don't know who we are or anything about the war! There is no explanation whatsoever why they wouldn't know about either of those things. Though Chiron said something about knowing somebody that looks like me, he still didn't know what I was talking about. He even asked me my name!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell him?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I was already out looking for you two."

"And why is Luke still only a teenager? He was at least in his early twenties by the time he started to host Kronos."

Nico banged his fist on the headboard. "This is so damn insane. What in the gods' name is going on?"

Percy stood up and uncapped his sword. "I don't know, but we are going to find out."

* * *

**_I am sorry for the wait in updating. I was extremely happy of the response I got from the first chapter. Percy, Nico and Thalia are still fifteen/sixteen. I was thinking about putting Percy and them back to their original age but it kept complicating how I wanted things. A note on Luke and his reaction: He didn't expect a person found unconscious and still be healing to attack with such strength. So he has a right to be quite freaked out._**


End file.
